vuelta al amor
by karusasusaku
Summary: hola! este es mi primer fic. basicamente es de sasuke y sakura aparecen otros personajes pero no durante mucho, contiene lemon y es la primera vez que escribo uno asi que bueno aqui esta.


Tiempos De Romance

Capitulo 1: Volviendo al sentimiento

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la gran guerra, la paz al fin se había establecido, la vista era hermosa, todos unidos ayudándose reparando y embelleciendo nuestro hogar, Konoha, empezaba a verse como nueva otra vez. Nuestro nuevo hokage kakashi –sensei (para mí), dirigía todo con sabiduría y trabajo en equipo, le sentaba muy bien su nuevo puesto, me había citado hoy en su oficina para darme otra misión. A veces me encontraba con Sasuke-kun, pero usualmente kakashi-sensei les ordenaba misiones especiales, solo en las que trabajaban ellos, Naruto y Sasuke, me ponía muy contenta ver que después de todo no podía haber amigos más inseparables, pero más feliz me ponía que Sasuke-kun haya vuelto y para quedarse, aun siento lo mismo por él, por esta razón hay veces que no puedo mirarlo sin sonrojarme, no quiero que se dé cuenta, tal vez el no sienta lo mismo.

OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

Sakura:- Hi! Kakashi-sensei, que tiene para mí hoy?

Hokage:- Oh! Buenos días Sakura, con todos estos puestos para asignar se me paso que venias, a ver, (Sakura suspira), ah espera aquí lo tengo, tienes que ir a ver a Sasuke.

Sakura:- Queeee! Sasuke-kun!(Ruborizada)- uy Sasuke voy a ver a Sasuke (recobrando conciencia)- Disculpe sensei, que ocurrió con él? Está bien? Donde debo verlo?

Hokage:- No te preocupes Sakura yo me esperaba esa reacción de ti! ^w^ pero debes ir a su casa, ayer Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado, y no midió su fuerza tu ya lo conoces siempre exigiendo mas de su límite, está un poco mal herido pero nada grave. Anda ve y cuídalo, tu eres una de las mejores Ninja-medico y con mas carácter además, así que no dejes que se esfuerce tráemelo cuando mejore, tengo una misión solo para ustedes! (esto le dará tiempo solos ha)

Con Sakura

-Que nervios voy a cuidar de Sasuke-kun hasta que se recupere y deberé de pasar tiempo con el Sola haa, como hare? Ohh, primero pasare por mi casa luego en el camino imaginare como disimular mis emociones. Shannaroo!- 0w0

Bien tengo todo lo necesario, empezaré a dirigirme hacia allí)… (Caminando)… (Escucha y se voltea)

Naruto:- Hinata-chan! Vienes conmigo a comer rameen? Di que si!

Hinata:- (Sonrojada) hmp! Ah sí Naruto-kun, uy que es esto! Naruto no debiste!

Naruto:- (sonriendo) no te sientas apenada Hinata-chan me gusta arte flores, es divertido verte roja (riendo)

Sakura:- (sii ya era hora, al fin Hinata!)Naruto! Hinata! ya veo que están saliendo, que alegría siento por ustedes! Es muy lindo verlos juntos.

Hinata:- (sonriendo un poco sonrojada) ah si Sakura-chan, muchas gracias, uh me entere de Sasuke y que debías verle esta tarde para cuidarlo, como te sientes? (conozco bien los sentimientos de saku al igual que Naruto)

Naruto:- eeeeeh! Sakura-chan de veras cuidaras de Sasuke, a puesto que le dirás lo que sientes eh, mira que se encuentra débil no creo que llegue al segundo paso! (alzando sus cejas)

Hinata:- Naruto-kun!

Sakura:- 0x0 (molesta) puumm! (Golpe) cállate ya Narutoo! No diré nada, no es eso, solo cuidare de él, deja de decir tonterías, ya llévate a Hinata a cenar y no molestes más con ese tema!- hablándole a Hinata-:- estoy un poco nerviosa pero podre con esto, disfruta tu cita Hinata! Ya me Voy!

CAPITULO 2: Sasuke-kun!

(Caminando, pensativa)Estoy tan nerviosa, siento muchas cosquillas en mi interior y mi corazón palpita tan fuerte, porque no puedo permanecer tranquila cada vez que lo veo, estoy cansada de solo esconderme tengo que decírselo. Debo tratar de calmarme el no me provoca nada, el no me provoca nada, uff pero cuesta tanto y mas pensando que voy a tocar su cuerpo (ahhhh), sentí su calor (aahhh), sentir su aroma masculino (aaahhh), (ella estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos y sin acordarse de que seguía caminando, se topo con los escalones de la casa de Sasuke)

Sakura:-Ouch! Que paso! No puedo creerlo otra vez me ocurrió lo mismo me distraje tanto con Sasuke-kun que no llegue a calmarme y ya estoy en su casa, seguro ya se percato de mi presencia, que hare siento tanto calor no puedo respirar normalmente, tranquila Sakura tranquila piensa en en en … uy si que suerte que me los encontré esta mañana eso es estoy muy feliz por Hinata, bien ahora solo debo mantener ese recuerdo mientras subo las escaleras (lentamente)y tocare la p-u-e-r-t (interrupción de esto, se abre la puerta)

Sasuke:- Sakura… (Bastante exhausto)

Sakura:- (el corazón de Sakura triplico su velocidad) Sasuke-kun que haces levantado! Deberías estar descansando, no puedes estar parado, déjame ayudarte (coloco su brazo enzima de su cuello y ella paso uno por su cadera (uuuff Sasuke-kun)

Sasuke:- Sakura… kakashi te envió para cuidarme… le dije que no necesitaba de nadie (sin mirarla)

Sakura:- (tratando de no mirarlo)yo soy una de las mejores ninja medico discípula de la gran tsunade, yo diré lo que necesitas y tu necesita descansar yo te cuidare y te sanare(con orgullo) ahora acuéstate yo me encargare de todo, no es necesario que me hables, se lo que piensas de mi (algo triste), así que intentare terminar rápido, además kakashi-sensei nos necesita pronto para una misión.(comenzó a preparar unas cosas para ya no moverse de su lado)

Con Sasuke

(Después de escuchar a Sakura tiro un gruñido y pensó), ja seguro aun cree que la considero una molestia, definitivamente no disfruto de este estado, ella es más fuerte que yo en este momento, debo recuperarme pronto, kakashi nos dio una misión juntos, será para que pasemos más tiempo, aun así dudo que Sakura piense bien de mi y además dudo que sienta por mi lo mismo que me confesó ese día antes de que me fuera, yo no estaba listo, tenía mucho de que encargarme primero, aunque jamás olvide su expresión y sus lagrimas, realmente quería que me quedara, y me gusto, pero creo que es demasiado tarde, seguro ya lo olvido todo, aunque cada vez que la veo siento una atracción irresistible, obviamente puedo controlarlo, pero nunca deje pasar tanto tiempo, y viendo que ella me cuidara hasta recuperarme(suspiro)espero poder controlarme lo suficiente ya estoy comenzando a percibir su aroma (aspira fuertemente)delicioso, ha solo pasaron 5 minutos…

Con Sakura

Sasuke-kun acaba de suspirar, no creo que le guste mucho la idea de que este yo aquí (triste), pero ya (sacudió un poco la cabeza) debo tomar esto como una misión que es y no mostrar mis sentimientos, bien empezare por las heridas mas grandes, comencé a abrir sus prendas, no puedo evitar respirar rápido(disimula, viendo completamente el torso de Sasuke, que se encontraba algo sudado) ahí eel estaa(extasiada de lo marcado que se encontraba y lentamente apoyo sus manos en las heridas de el) oh dios Sasuke-kun puedo sentir tu cuerpo se nota de que te entrenas hasta el limite, comencé a presionar mis piernas, no lo resistía, porque me pasa esto? ( de repente) oh? Que es eso? Tenía mi mano sobre su pectoral derecho pero aun así podía sentirlo perfectamente, ERA SU CORAZON! Latía casi tan rápido como el mío! No sabía qué hacer, gire mi cabeza y con una mirada cálida busque los ojos negros de Sasuke, con mi boca semi abierta como preguntándome porque? (se paralizo) el también me está viendo! (cuando Sasuke se percato de esto, aunque un rato después ya que parecía que se había detenido el tiempo, el giro su cabeza como si nada) ¿? Que le sucede? Me estaba mirando y su corazón latía fuerte tal vez… solo tal vez…

Con Sasuke

Mierda se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, mis reflejos se encuentran nulos, mierda casi logra que me sonroje, no puedo bajar el ritmo de mi corazón, intentare no mirarla pero rayos otra vez no me di cuenta realmente es muy hermosa mas cuando está concentrada mi cuerpo actúa solo ( tomando conciencia) ella me miro ,esos ojos no son los mismos de siempre, por un instante sentí que veía la Sakura de nuestra niñez justo antes de irme cuando voltee a verla, sentí todo su amor como si me lo estuviera pasando a través de su chacra, se sintió tan reconfortante fue el segundo más largo de mi vida, Sakura aun me amas no es así? Puedo sentirlo, en tus ojos, en el latir de tu corazón, y ahora dentro de mí, eres como un libro abierto cuando no te das cuenta, haaa rayos necesito volver a mírate no creo que pueda seguir con esto ahora que se lo que siente (suspirando)

Con Sakura

Sasuke en que estas pensando, que es lo que haces? Otra vez este sentimiento me siento observada (gira apenas y mira con el rabillo del ojo) ahh! Sasuke-kun estas mirándome otra vez, porque me miras así, o no está provocando que me ruboricé! Que hare? Siento deseos de mirarlo también, es como si me estuviese arrastrando ay no puedo más necesito ahhiii vooyy!( girando su cabeza mirando a Sasuke) ( se miraron fijamente pero esta vez estaban sonrojados y lo notaron, empezaron a respirar mas fuerte al mismo tiempo, abrieron sus labios lentamente sin controlarse, ella seguía pasándole chacra, y el se sentía más fuerte lo cual utilizaría, ella en un acto de desesperación por tocar su rostro inconscientemente y con mucha suavidad apoyo su mano en los ojos de él y los fue cerrando)

Inner-Sakura: chaaa! Pero que haces! Porque! No era eso lo que debías hacer estúpida mano! Dile algo dile algo yaa!

Sakura:- Sasuke-kun deberías aprovechar y descansar tus ojos, ya casi termino solo descansaré un poco

Inner-Sakura:- sii! Que inteligente ¡! A ver que te dice Shannaroo!

Sakura se sorprendió (mirando su mano):-Sasuke-kun?

Con toda la suavidad del mundo que ella podía desear el tomo su mano y acariciando la palma con su pulgar la retiro de sus ojos, dirigiendo su vista a hacia ella, Sakura se dijo y llevo la mano de ella a su pecho, en su corazón, la observaba, disfrutaba de su cabello rosado, de su suave y blanca piel, de sus ojos jade, todo de ella era precioso, la miraba con mucho amor. Sakura, inmóvil, sonrojada, aumentando la velocidad de su respiración, se llevo su otra mano a su corazón y la apretó, volviendo a preguntar juntando lagrimas en sus ojos repitiéndose si esto en verdad estaba pasando.

Sakura:- Sasuke-kun? que haces Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:- no es muy obvio Sakura, (agarrando su otra mano) necesito saber, (muy tranquilo) que sientes por mi…necesito escucharte…

Sakura aun mas sorprendida, jamás hubiese esperado que esto le sucediera, ella comenzaba a llorar, sus lagrima caían por sus mejillas con dolor, pero mas con alegría y le dijo muy delicadamente.

Sakura:- yo…yo…yo aun te amo mucho Sasuke-kun nunca deje de hacerlo! ( agacha su cabeza soltando un suspiro)

Sasuke dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro, lo había dicho tal cual aquella vez, el deseaba mucho volverla a oír algún día, se levanto quedando sentado frente a ella, aun sosteniendo sus muñecas la acerco hacia él y le dijo.

Sasuke:- Sakura, mírame (ella levanto apenas su mirada) el día en que te me confesaste, no te lo dije no era el momento adecuado para mí, pero ahora te diré lo mismo que pensaba entonces, (un poco ruborizado pero con el mismo orgullo de siempre) yo también te amo… (Ella se paraliza) en este momento te amo mucho más que ayer, por favor dame otra oportunidad.

El se acerco lentamente a ella abriendo de a poco sus labios y la beso soltando un fuerte suspiro (al fin después de tanto) Sakura al sentir sus suaves labios se estremeció pero se lo correspondió enseguida, transmitiéndole todo su amor y dejando el dolor atrás…

Sakura se sentía tan completa, lo que más deseaba estaba sucediendo, su gran amor imposible la estaba besando, aun caían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos cerrados pero ahora eran de felicidad. El beso fue aumentando su intensidad haciendo que ella no pueda guardarse más y comenzó a sentir un calor sofocante y una fuerza que le recorría todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que le estaba ocurriendo? (se preguntaba). Sasuke por su parte se sentía muy a gusto tomando lo que por tanto tiempo solo había soñado , claro que el también estaba sintiendo ese calor solo que sabía muy bien lo que era, y abriendo mas su boca, roso la lengua por sus dulces labios, Sakura reacciono a esto con un pequeño gemido y abrió su boca tocando la legua de Sasuke con la suya, que esto les produjo mucha mas excitación, ella comenzaba a tocarlo disfrutaba de todo su torso rosaba los gruesos pectorales de él, acariciaba su cuello y subía hasta llegar a su cabello azabache agarrándolo apretándolo contra ella, Sasuke no se quedaba atrás pero quería dejar que ella se soltara mas así que iba más lento, se separo de su boca para besar su cuello y con sus manos comenzó a quitarle la remera pudiendo ver así muy extasiado sus senos, sus ojos se agrandaron al tocarlos y se ruborizo del calor que sentía mientras los apretaba, ella sin resistirse gimió con fuerza, se estaba viniendo y esto a él le gustaba aun mas y sin detenerse bajo una de sus manos por su cintura e intentando metense dentro de su ropa interior con su otra mano la tomo por la espalda y le dijo –duerme conmigo Sakura, te deseo-sonriéndole, haciendo que ella se ruborizara mucho y le dijo – si sa- Sasuke-kun- pero de pronto…

Sasuke:- oouchh! tsk aun no p-p-puedo moverme tanto

Sakura:- Sasuke-kun lo sabia debes descansar por favor!

Sasuke:-de acuerdo, descansare pero duerme conmigo me has dicho que si no es así?

Sakura:- si Sasuke claro que si (lo abraza) vamos descansemos

Sasuke:- (acostándose abrazado a ella) hmp no te preocupes mañana no te podrás liberar de mi (dibujando media sonrisa)

Ella sonrojada pero sonriendo se apoyo fuerte en su pecho.

Cayo la noche y ambos dormían plenamente abrazados, con sus narices tocándose, sus cabellos mezclándose, era perfecto todo al fin. De repente empezó a llover! De esas de las que agradan escuchar, un trueno sonó de repente despertando a Sasuke aunque sin asustarse, le gusta el sonido de la lluvia, cierra sus ojos –suspira- y recuerda algo, dirige su mirada en frente de el, con una sonrisa contempla a Sakura y se dice a sí mismo – mi hermosa flor de cerezo, es increíble que te encuentres en mi cama- levanta una de sus manos y corre el rosado cabello de su rostro dejando ver sus ojos cerrados, se dice – tengo que hacerlo, no voy a perderla-vuelve a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

Sakura se encontraba muy feliz ya había despertado y le preparo el desayuno a Sasuke que aun dormía, así que fue a buscarlo, pero cuando entro en la habitación…

Sasuke:- Sakura… buenos días… donde te habías ido? (observa sus manos que traían algo)

Sakura:- (sorprendida) oh! Sasuke-kun ya despertaste, toma te traje el desayuno debes comer bien para recuperarte

Sasuke:- hmp… Sakura yo no necesito tanto tiempo para reponerme mira ya estoy bien, (terminándose lo que Sakura le trajo)pero aun me falta algo para terminar de estar mejor(deja las cosas a un lado y la toma por la cintura abrazándola)

Sakura:- mmm, Sasuke-kun te amo tanto (abrazándolo)

Sasuke:- Sakura…quiero pedirte algo…por favor quiero que te quedes conmigo

Sakura:- claro Sasuke-kun no te preocupes no te dejare hasta estar segura de que estés mejor

Sasuke:- (riéndose) no Sakura yo quiero pedirte… q-q-que vivas aquí conmigo…q-q-que t-t-tu y yo estemos juntos, no puedo pensar más que en quedarme junto a ti para siempre

Sakura:- (sonrojada, soltando unas lagrimas) ah! Sasuke-kun! Yo-yo claro que si es lo que más quiero, me haces tan feliz

Sasuke:- no Sakura tu me haces feliz… vuelvo a decirlo…gracias Sakura (la besa intensamente)

Sakura:- yo-yo q-q-quiero que me hagas t-tuya Sasuke-kun!

El re sonrojo mucho al oír esto, y sin dudarlo la obedeció, siguieron besándose, ella volvía a tocarlo como la noche anterior pues ya no podía esperar más, sus manos se movían solas, el presintió lo que el cuerpo de ella decía y la tomo con su otra mano por el cuello apretándola y metiendo mas su lengua en su boca, ella tenía puesto un ligero vestido el tomo las tiras y las bajo por sus hombros dejándolo caer, ella no traía la ropa interior de arriba por lo que él pensó que seguirían donde se quedaron, la levanto colocándola sentándola sobre él con sus piernas abiertas por lo cual el pudo sentir lo mojada que se encontraba, y la miro fijo a los ojos, rompiendo lo último de prenda que era un obstáculo entre sus intimidades, ella gimió cuando el toco bajo con sus dedos haciendo presión hacia adentro, retiro su mano ahora humedecida y se puso encima de Sakura, tocando sus pechos y aparentándolos con una sonrisa se decía – que suaves- se lamio los labios y prosiguió a lamérselos, provocando mas gemidos en Sakura, lo cual disfrutaba mucho al oírla, ella comenzó a sentir su erección rosando su intimidad, así que levantó sus manos, y se abrazo a él diciéndole – hazlo Sasuke- el levanto su cabeza respirando excesivamente y le dijo – ya puedo- ella asentó con la cabeza y el con sus dedos metidos en ella abrió un poco el paso y de a poco introdujo su pene en su humedecida cavidad haciendo un poco de presión logrando que ella levantara mas su cabeza y arqueando su espalda soltara un grito de dolor, el pone una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, lentamente continua con el viven apretando mas de a poco, ella lo disfruta cada vez más, y gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte le pide mas y mas él se desespera, cada vez esta mas excitado la dulce Sakura quiere más de él así que aumenta la velocidad u la fuerza, pasa una de sus manos debajo de su cintura y la levanta mas contra el haciendo ella sintiera mas – Sasuke! Aahh! Sasuke!- los gemidos de Sasuke le provocaban mas correrse que lo demás y el adoraba verla tan sumergida en el placer y casi sin aire le dice – ahh! Sakura! Me vengo!- fuertemente da su ultima estocada logrando que ella también se corriera y dio su ultimo gemido abrazándolo, quedando el apoyado en su pecho, volviendo a tomar aire ella le dice- te amo mi Sasuke-kun- a lo que él le contesta –yo también mi flor de cerezo-.


End file.
